A Lack of Socialisation
by nirrr
Summary: It wasn't that he hated speaking to others - he was just bad at it.


It's not that Len despised the idea of socialising.

He thought of it as _not finding the right person yet._ That he'd eventually find at least a friend in the next twenty, thirty years. It wasn't his looks, which could probably make any girl's heart beat faster than any teen heart throb you usually see on the television these days. Len wasn't particularly mean either. He just couldn't stand just a few minutes talking to anyone; it felt _awkward._ He never felt at ease talking to others, let alone his classmates or any of his other peers. Len concluded himself to be _horrible_ at both starting and continuing conversations. They were too hard.

It wasn't something he could change about himself, Len thought. He just had to wait for the right person.

Whoever that was. Len sighed before even starting to calculate his slim chance of at least making one friend before high school ended. He couldn't find a way to talk without stuttering and the best he could settle with was a slightly calm morning greeting.

The classroom he had walked into had a surprisingly sweet aroma as he stared down the room. Mostly everyone Len acknowledged from previous years, and their names slowly came back to him. For some, it took quite a while to for their names to register in his mind. One eccentric girl, Len liked to describe with a large white ribbon making itself home on her honey blond locks, he concluded he didn't know her at all. Surprisingly, Len didn't mind new faces. It wouldn't make a difference anyway in his opinion.

As the newly formed class began to settle down, Len took his usual seat towards the end of the room. Next to him seated the rather loud girl he noticed from earlier in the morning. She greeted him with a grin. This year was a new leaf, Len whispered to himself.

He replied with a half-smile half-frown. Len hoped it was inviting, although he took notice of his half-frown and during the small while he was trying to replace it with a smile, it turned out into a complete frown. He instantly started to have regrets.

The eccentric girl chuckled. She replied _positively._ To _Len._ He tried to hide the disbelief within his face and instead faced towards the front, using the coughing of the teacher as an excuse.

The first period of his new year was one of the fastest hours of his life. Len had one of the first proper conversations in his life, and he enjoyed it rather than filling the chat with awkward silence as he usually did. Len figured it was because of her – Rin's – personality. She rarely stopped talking, as Len just smiled and stared. It was rare to find a girl like her in Len's eyes.

Second period wasn't any different. She radiated like sunshine whenever she spoke and he filled in unusually silent moments. Socialising wasn't Len's forte. Socialising with Rin was completely different. Len wondered how one girl can be so different from others, and wondered if there were others out there he could probably properly hold a conversation with.

Small talk was common between the two, receiving glances of surprise from the others in the class. Len sheepishly grinned as Rin as she looked at the others perplexingly. Len had realised, throughout the whole day, he hadn't shown an ounce of social awkwardness and was instead more outgoing than usual.

Rin questioned the faces towards her but grinned widely anyway. She was quite a popular one for only being known for a day, and almost everyone got along with her. There wasn't much flaws to pick on, Len noticed. He faced towards her.

"I'm more of a not-talking person," Len managed a smile.

Rin still looked as confused. "You're talking to me now, aren't you?"

Len sighed, and replied with a look that said, _only to you._ "I've never had a friend before," He made out a grin before reaching out for his elbow.

Rin had giggled the famous laugh Len had heard countless times that day. "I'll just make you have friends then." Len wasn't so sure what was brighter – her hair, or her smile. "By the end of the year, you either won't be as awkward as you are, or you'll have countless friends."

He couldn't help but smirk at the childish bet. "And if you don't?"

"You win. I'll do whatever you like for a whole year."

 **This is just a test thing lol its not an actual story okay bye HAHAH**


End file.
